lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Laini
Laini is a female galago that resides in the Pride Lands. Appearance Laini is small and furry. Her main pelt color is a burnt orange with a cream underbelly which extends to her chin. She also has large cream bands on her arms and legs. Her tail is long and also has the cream band towards the end. She has off-white circles over her eyes which have a tip at the top. A rust-red circle is in the center, outlined in brown. Her eyes are pure black. She also has large pink ears, and a slightly duller pink nose and mouth. Her feet and hands are the same color. Personality Laini is a skittish galago, who is easily spooked. She is somewhat paranoid that everything is out to get her, and will not hesitate to run whenever she is given the chance. She feels safe when around the Lion Guard and prefers not to leave their side when a crisis takes place. Laini is also not willing to share her home with anyone if she believes them to be dangerous to her, regardless of if they are or not. But Laini will share her home with those she shows great graditute too and can be a bit remorseful towards others. History The Search for Utamu Laini and two of her fellow galagos are on a tree branch, hanging on for dear life. As they're slipping they cry out which alerts Ono to their presence not too far away. With a dash, Fuli races off and manages to save them just as the final finger falls loose from the tree. They fall directly onto the cheetah, and soon start to snuggle in her soft fur. Fuli requests assistance, and Bunga gladly helps pry them off from her fur. The Imaginary Okapi During the song Life in the Pride Lands, Laini can be seen climbing on a tree with several other galagos. The Trouble With Galagos While the Guard are milling about in Hakuna Matata Falls, a group of galagos cry for help and accidentally knock Bunga down just as he was about dive. Laini leaps onto Kion's mouth and pleads for his help. Beshte approaches Laini and asks her what's wrong, and she worriedly informs them that a leopard has moved into their tree. Ono remarks that there aren't any leopards in the Pride Lands, and Laini refutes his statement for the present, adding that the leopard wants to eat them. Laini again pleads for Kion's help, and finally removes herself from his mouth and he agrees to help. He orders them to stay there, though Laini insists on travelling with the Lion Guard for their safety. Kion refuses, letting Laini down to the ground as he reminds her that they will be safer away from the leopard. She agrees to this. Suddenly, a cry for help emerges nearby. Ono scans the area and reveals a giraffe is stuck in a tree, much to Fuli's disbelief.Kion is about to order the Guard away, when Laini becomes slightly hysterical, crying out that Kion had promised to deal with the leopard. Kion confirms that he will, and that they just need to save the giraffe first, before leaving with the rest of the Guard in tow. Shortly after the Guard's arrival, screams alert them to the galago's presence, where the galagos once again stampede over to the Guard, grasping them in similar locations once more. When asked why they did not stay, Laini tells them how they heard a 'pfft' sound, followed by an awful smell. After receiving confirmation that this noise was Pumbaa and despite Kion telling them to go back, they insist once again on joining the Lion Guard. Once there, Laini warns Kion once more about the leopard before she and the galagos move to the side. Soon, the leopard introduces himself as Badili, but every attempt he makes to befriend the galagos results in them being frightened of his sharp claws and teeth. Laini refuses to let the leopard stay, and Kion agrees. The Lion Guard eventually manage to get Badili to return home, and Kion informs Laini that the tree is theirs. Laini thanks the Lion Guard, and she and the other galagos rush up the tree in joy, making excited squeals as they do so. Later, Laini and the galagos return to the Lion Guard whilst on their patrol in Embamba Canyon. She worriedly informs him that the leopard has returned, and that she is certain he wants to eat them this time. Kion and the Guard approach their tree again to find Badili back in it. To ensure that he does not return again, the Lion Guard teach Badili to stand up for himself. After the Guard succeed, they return to Hakuna Matata Falls where Laini and the galagos again cry for help, claiming someone to be in their tree. When they return, it turns out to be Bunga, who leaps down an gives Laini a firm hug. Laini comments that perhaps the leopard wasn't so bad after all, and the guard laugh together. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes Laini notices Beshte creating the Hippo Lanes in The Flood Plains, and calls him over to her. She is relieved to see him, explaining how she was worried she might be stuck there for a while, asking if she can be taken to Ndefu Grove. Beshte agree and she hops on. When another animal who has joined them asks if they can be dropped off, she asks if she can be dropped off at Ndefu Grove after they have been returned, to which Beshte responds that he can. She double checks that he doesn't mind, but Chura assures her that it won't be a problem for the strongest in the Pride Lands. Beshte explains how the whole point of the Hippo Lanes is to help others get across, and even Laini joins in. When they reach their destination, Laini jumps off, thanking Beshte for the ride. The Traveling Baboon Show Laini appears during The Traveling Baboon Show performance, watching from a tree and bobbling along to the beat. Later, Uroho holds her and another galago in each of his hand, when Mwizi puts a coconut shell over her to make her disappear. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Laini and her group are about to be attacked by Janja until Kion intervenes. Then, she is seen on Thurston's back as she waits for Ma Tembo to find the water. Rafiki's New Neighbors When Laini tries to rest, she is awoken by Mzaha, who headbutts her tree and causes her and two members of her group to fall down. Chama rushes by, and pushes them over a little more, further angering her. Rescue in the Outlands Laini is seen very briefly during The Worst Hyena We Know, where Jasiri picks her up, nuzzles her and returns her to her group on a tree. The Little Guy Laini and two of her group members are trapped in a tree. Beshte lifts the tree up, while Bunga reaches in and grabs two of the galagos from an opening in the trunk. He grabs a bug next, so Fuli reaches in to save Laini. She thanks the Lion Guard, who, having done their duty, the Lion Guard continue their patrol, with Bunga warning the galagos to watch out for falling trees. The Scorpion's Sting Laini attends the Kumbuka celebration for King Simba, singing along with Rafiki to "Good King Simba". The Kilio Valley Fire After Kilio Valley is destroyed in a fire caused by the Army of Scar, Kion leads Ma Tembo and her herd to their new home - Ndefu Grove. Although Zito has reservations, Kion assures him that the galagos are very welcoming. As if to prove his words, Laini greets them amiably. Before Kion can even explain the full situation, Laini gladly welcomes them into her home. But when the elephants enter the grove, their large size causes them to smash into the trees, knocking Laini and her galagos to the ground. Although Kion temporarily solves the problem by getting the elephants to stop, Ma Tembo realizes that they cause trouble for the galagos. Laini tries to hide her hope that Kion will be able to find someplace else for them, and Kion is forced to find them another home. Later, the galagos home is set on fire by natural causes. Laini pleads with the Lion Guard to save her galagos who are trapped in a tree, to which they do so. But when Beshte comments that the fire is spreading too fast for them to save the grove, Kion leaves the Guard and returns with Ma Tembo's herd, who quickly work together to save Laini's home. After seeing the elephants save their home despite being turned away from the galagos, Laini thanks them for the good deed. Feeling bad about her earlier actions, she invites Ma Tembo and her herd to stay in Ndefu Grove with them, which Ma Tembo graciously accepts. Songs *Makin' Hippo Lanes *Good King Simba Friends *Kion *Bunga *Fuli *Beshte *Ono *Ma Tembo *Zito *Jasiri Enemies *Badili (Formerly) *Janja Trivia *Laini's model appears multiple times in The Scorpion's Sting. Category:Female Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Characters Category:Primates Category:Minor Characters Category:Galagos Category:Leaders Category:Mammals